the Moon Rises in The West
by ayakumi
Summary: kagome goes psycho? after, wait something rin slipped by sesshoumaru! and is sesshou really that evil! basically an sesskag but w more than a few twist by the time im done
1. Organized Chaos

The Moon Rises in the West  
  
ok ppl... this is my first inuyasha fic ( and one of my first fanfics so i still kinda suck....) i kno that it has kinda a basic plotline for a sesshoumaru/kagome fic (the inu/kikyo scene, then kagome runs away, he catches her and they fall in love blah blah blah!) but i think u will be surprised (by the end or at least the middle.. give me time @_@!!) and it will be different!!!!  
  
the first (and maybe the second i dont kno yet ^_^) chapters will be thoughts and reflections from kagome and sesshoumaru's pov (damn they have long names! im g2 shorten them!!!) after that the actual fic will start. it's g2 take place after the episodes about those cat demons (around ep 75 or 76.?? maybe) so kag already knows about rin and i like how much those episodes reveal about sesshoumaru and what is goin on inside his extremely dark head! so if u dont kno what's goin on... go look it up sumwhere else bc dont expect me 2 tell u everything!!!  
  
o and plz review! if u dont, i will most likely lock myself in a room (w/o a computer!) and never write again!!! ^_^ plz!  
  
Chapter 1-Organized Chaos  
  
~~~sess's pov~~~ 'Great... this is just great!! How in the hell do i get myself into these situations!?!?!?!'  
  
Somewhere not too far away, the sound of crackling energy, followed by a destructive sounding crash and a small scream of pain, interrupts Sesshoumaru's not too calm thoughts.  
  
*sigh* ' i better get down there before she destroys herself... wait, why do i care if she does or not?'  
  
'... maybe for the same reason you went throught all the effort to save her in the first place?  
  
' NO!!!!! you just wanted to take her before you destroy her yourself, trust me!'  
  
' baka! then why wouldnt he have just done that in the first place, instead of treating her and sealing her in that room, hmmmm???'  
  
' teme.... *growl* '  
  
' what in the hell?!?!?!?!!!! both of you, stay out of my thoughts and business!!! ... both of you!?!;'  
  
' *sigh* and i thought you were smarter than that sesshoumaru-sama. im your subconcious and this ahou(' hey!!!') is your demon conscience.'  
  
' that's almost right... since im a demon conscience and you are a demon, all you have to do is listen to me, odnt worry about him.'  
  
' just what are you trying to do! stop confusing him!!'  
  
' THAT IS IT!!! i've had enough of both of you! if you are both indeed parts of me then i command you to stop this nonsense!  
  
' hahahaha just because you have control over your demon instincts does not mean you can silence me! hahaha...'  
  
' unfortunately, he is right. you can't make us stop because it's not like you can force us, we're not physical entities! sorry...'  
  
' i, sesshoumaru, will find a way to silence you both forever... ummm later.'  
  
To anyone watching him, it would seem as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all, the calm on his face was decieveing. Thankfully, another scream brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly used most of his mental control to keep his mind focused on the present.  
  
' Those two idiots (well maybe only one of them) made a couple of goods points. What was i thinking?'  
  
~~flashback 1 (weeeeeeeeee ^_^) ~~ "Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Can Rin play in here?"  
  
" Of course Rin, but be careful." He had pretty much given Rin the run of his castle ever since he had rescued her. Much to the dismay of a certain servant. He prepared himself for the oncoming screech.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! That is the apothecary room where all the potions and ancient youkai spells are kept! Letting that wretch in there will only put us all in danger! ahhhhhhh!!!" A sharp kick to the head effectively quieted and sent Jaken flying into the nearest wall.  
  
' What harm can a little girl do?' He quickly left Rin to play. ~~end flashback 1 ~~  
  
'Kami-sama, that was one of the stupidest things that this Sesshoumaru has ever assumed' The chaos that had ensued after that was something he would never forget.  
  
~~flashback 2 (last one... for now) ~~ He had been on one of his routine attacks on his hanyou brother (about once a moon cycles or so...) however this one would prove to be slightly different. Even before it had started, he knew it would be different. For instance, he was forced to bring Rin with him this time. Jaken had been ill, even though he suspected it had something to do with Rin pestering him more than usual, although that didn't explain the strange color of purple that Jaken had turned, but even he couldn't discover the reason for this. An unimportant detail, or as Sesshoumaru considered it... He set down about two miles from Inuyasha's forest. Content that Rin was skipping at about 3 feet ahead of him, he paid little attention to her person besides her scent. Walking at the pace that Rin had set, he had time to observe what was going on for miles around. His brother was about a mile off, and being the weakling that he was, had not yet sensed this Sesshoumaru's presence. From what he could smell, his brother was digging in the dirt??!! (teehee!!^_^)  
  
' He may be a dog hanyou, but at least I, Sesshoumaru, do not dig in the dirt like a common dog! Hmm?'  
  
Bringing himself out of his reverie, or should he say, the smell of Inuyasha's woman running towards them. Before he could say or think anything else, she appeared at the edge of the woods they were about to walk into.  
  
' How did I let her get so close without realizing it!'  
  
He moved as if to get in front of Rin, to protect her from what he didn't know because he had never percieved this girl as a threat to him. It was almost instinct that made his feet move in time with his tail unravel from around his shoulder and to sweep her behind him. The chain of events that followed would lead to a world of ensuing chaos.  
  
"Kagome-sama!!!!!" "Rin-chan?... Sesshoumaru?!!!"  
  
Rin ran towards Kagome, with a speed that amazed even Sesshoumaru, all while bringing something out of her kimono. Unable to get in front of her in time, Sesshoumaru's tail beat him to it, sending Rin tumbling. Kagome saw her start to fall and tried to jump forward to catch her. And the chaos reorganized itself into reality...  
  
The only sounds were of breaking glass, a splash of something that once resided in the glass, and the cries of both the little girl and the older girl alike... ~~end flashback 2 ~~  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway to investigate the , oh what 12th crash in the past day and a half.  
  
ok....... ::trembles:: so what does everyone think?? some more will most likely be explained (i should kno shouldnt i?!?! but i really dont lol) i cant think of any reason that all u ppl would not want 2 review (it would really make me feel better.... plz!!!!), the next chapter may be up soon, maybe not!!! and im hoping maybe ppl on ff.net r nicer than the mm.org ppl! see if u guys can review more than they can, not very hard lol! so plz do!!!!! 


	2. an Uncontrollable Calm

u kno ive got a question for everyone... y do u ppl bother visiting... and then NOT review!!!!!! i kno u have been visiting here bc the little counter number is WAY bigger than the review number!!!!!!! now uve all hurt my feelings _ so after i post these next 2 chapters... that's it! ::puts my foot down:: u get no more till i get sum reviews!!!!!! thanx 2 sunstar for my first and ONLY review (lazy ppl reading this that dont like to review! ill give u one more chance to redeem urselves!!!!!!! lol) that's only for the mm ppl!  
  
chapter 2- an Uncontrollable Calm  
  
~~~kagome's pov~~~  
  
' This is getting sooooo old.'  
  
She seemed to be detached from herself; wrapped up in her thoughts as she almost hovered above her body, watching 'herself' go about destroying the room in an attempt to get free. While her appearance had changed drastically, she could still recognize it. Her hair was slowly changing to a whiteish blue, she had fangs, claws and what looked like a tail growing. In her separated state of mind, she had calmed herself, while her demon body raged uncontrollably 'below' her. She understood what she had become...  
  
'Great... this is just great. I've become a demon. And I can't blame anyone but myself..."  
  
~~flashback ~~  
  
With a great heave, she tossed her bag over the side of the well. Kagome turned her attention back to trying to get herself over the well. After a few slippery vines and avoiding the splintering wood of the well, she set off towards the village, dragging her bag. Just as she entered the main trail into the village, she saw Kirara set down near Kaede's house, allowing Sango and Miroku to jump off the fire cat's back. Dropping her bag and setting off at a run, Kagome ran to greet two of her best friends.  
  
"Sango!! Miroku!! Where did you two go?? Where's Inuyasha?? Ohhhh!!!!! Sango!! Look out!!!!" ' Too late...'  
  
"Hentai!!!!!!!". Not even using that much effort, Sango sharply turned to the side, causing the boomerang on her back to send the hentai monk flying. Luckily (???) for Miroku, he did not fly too far, smashed into a pole not three feet away and was unconscious by the time he hit the ground.  
  
(a/n- ok everyone who write a inuyasha fic has 2 do at least one scene w/ miroku getting hit by sango... or at least i think they do! but either way, im covered!!)  
  
"HI! I'm glad your back Kagome!! We just were in the next village to the east, helping them with an extermination problem, even though Miroku mght have caused an even bigger problem in the village by himself. I think we both need to rest, so I'm going to go and I guess I'll take this hentai with me. Sleep and unconsciousness have become almost the same for him. But you may want to find Inuyasha. Part of the reason we left was because his moodiness has been worse than when you usually go home. See if you can straighten him out. See you at dinner Kagome!!" Sango walked towards a spare hut next to Kaede's dragging an unconscious monk with her, none too gently.  
  
Kagome almost laughed out loud as she watched them go. ' Those two are so cute!!. But I do wonder where Inuyasha is off to?' Figuring he was off in the forest or a tree somewhere skulking till she came back like usual. She took off in the opposite direction of the God tree, she would have sensed him while she went by if he was there.  
  
After walking about five minutes, she vaguely felt a demon aura up ahead. Along with it she sensed something else, though she wasnt sure what.  
  
When she reached a small clearing before a stream, she had a sudden revelation. That old saying was very, very wrong. Curiosity did not kill the cat. It just made the cat violently sick...  
  
It looked like Kikyou was back again, and this time it really didn't seem like she was trying to kill Inuyasha. It really didnt look like that at all. The second that seemed like a eternity had passed already when she was forcefully shoved out of the clearing by one of Kikyou's soul-stealing demons. They were circling the area, and had left her with a really nasty gash across her stomach.  
  
Disgust, rage, vengeance, shock, betrayal, horror, hurt, depression and a multitude of unnameable emotions swirled in the bottomless chasm that the sight had cut into her heart. The only thing visible on her face was the black hole created that was visible in her eyes.  
  
Ignoring her injury completely, she turned and blindly ran into the forest that now looked as dark as she felt. As she bled on the forest floor, she left behind all feelings of hurt, letting them sink into the earth along with the dark red liquid. The only things she had left coursing through her veins were rage, bitterness, and betrayal. These feelings multiplied and temporarily compensated for her life spilling out onto the ground, giving her the energy to keep running.  
  
As she ran by, she caught a glipmse of white through the trees and felt a demon prescence. Her rage filtered into her eyes as she wildly thought that Inuyasha had followed her somehow. She wheeled in that direction and burst out of the trees.  
  
"Kagome-sama!!!!"  
  
Calming almost instantly when she caught sight of the little girl, she almost missed who was with her. "Rin-chan?.... Sesshoumaru?!!!" She saw the little girl begin to skip towards her and somehow knew that he would try to prevent her. Although Kagome had already learned that Sesshoumaru would most likely not hurt her if he let Rin stay with him already, but she was emotionally and mentally overexerted enough for the evening and the instinct to protect Rin against the demon overrode her common sense. As she reached for the girl, she saw something white reach along the ground for her at the same time and the next thing she knew, Rin was falling against her.  
  
She hit the ground with Rin above her, so she wouldnt be hurt, but she had heard the glass shatter first. Before Kagome could open her eyes to see what had shattered, the intense pain in her lower stomach had caused white lights to explode in front of her eyes before blackness took its place as quickly as it had changed.  
  
When she came to, she had been bandaged and lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Before she could figure out where she was, she got the feeling that something was wrong. Looking down at hands as they began to move on their own, the first things she noticed were the grey-blue stripes on her forearms. 'Where the hell did those come from?!?!?!!!' 'Hello??!' The thought that had been intended to come out of her mouth never made it to her ears, as if her own voice was ingnoring her. As she moved to the door, she felt the pain of her wound and wanted to lay back down, but once again, her body didnt listen to her. 'What is going on?!!!'  
  
'Kagome' walked over to the sliding door across the room and made as if to rip it open and run, but was thrown back several feet by a green light that seem to come from one of the scrolls placed all around the door. She realized that it was sealed against her almost immediately, but whatever was possessing her was not a quick, or extremely stubborn, trying it at least five more times before moving on to the windows, only to recieve the same thing. This seemed to anger it even more when it resigned to the fact that there was no easy escape and proceded to tear the room apart. ~~end flashback~~ (a/n- these are the noises that sesshou hears. this is the end of the flashbacks for at least a couple chapters. so after this it's the present time, just like the present was in sesshou's pov. sorri if anybody was confused by how i made the pov's a flashbacks confusing or misleading but there was a reason. that's also just my writing style.. lol get used 2 it ^_^)  
  
So this is the position that she was in now, watching herself destroy while she remained helpless throughout all of it. She stupidly hoped that whoever had put her in here would hear the noise and help her by coming to investigate.  
  
Little did she know that he was already on his way to her room and not in the best of moods. His stoic expression gave nothing away, but his body betrayed his feelings as the red glow of his slightly crimson eyes seemingly lit his way through the dark hallway...  
  
well idn if that's much of a cliffhanger (i dont consider it 2 be) but i wont matter bc i will most likely have the next chapter up soon, like idn soon lol. however... that does NOT mean that everyone still shouldnt review!!!!! bc the next chapter is the last one u get for free!!!!!!! k bye bye!! ^_^ o! and thanx 2 u ppl for reviewing!!!! it makes me happy!!!! i hope this chapter un-confused sum of u... but if not ill explain.  
  
drea-chan~ yay!!! thanx ur my first reviewer!!!!! kitsune-chan3- the usual thanx... and rin is sumwhere off in the castle in the present of the story, but she just had a bigger part mostly in the flashbacks... and later she might 2... but idn ^_^ dragon rae-sorri if i confused u!!! i am!!! toonfreak617- yay ppl who actually want 2 read more of my writing!!! cat storms- i didnt really think i had 2 many little mistakes in the 1st chapter but thanx bc now i checked this one!! 


	3. Violent Resolutions

Ok this may have taken me a little longer than expected but im soooo sorri ppl! (Actually im only sorri 2 the ppl who did review and wanted me 2 update!! yay for all u guys!!!) Im trying 2 do this all around my school stuff (my gpa has 2 be higher b4 i can get my license... evil parents!!! _baka there's no way that he would mate with or even like a human!!! and I am not an idiot!!!Are NOT!!! *_* 'Ohhh I think Im getting a headache T_T'.  
While both were caught up in their own thoughts, Kagome, or should we say Kagome's demon instincts, snapped out of theirs the quickest. Knowing nothing about Sesshoumaru and seeing that he was obviously distracted, it did the only thing it knew.... attacked what it took as a threat. The only thing was that Kagome knew that was a BIG mistake...  
Never being that off guard, Sesshoumaru saw her attack coming only seconds before her claws struck and only managed to lessen the blow. 3 bloody scratches appeared across his chest, tearing his kimono open. Leaping back, he stared in shock at her, then took up an attack stance.  
'Oh my god!!! I hit Sesshoumaru?!?!? Maybe I am pretty good *smirk* even Inuyasha couldn't even do that.' Maybe it was the thought of Inuyasha that enraged her, or the conclusion that she came to that she could be powerful if she embraced her demon instincts instead of trying to control them, or a little of both, but something worked. Suddenly she could control her body again, and had the instincts telling her what to do with it. A blue-gray aura began to surround her as she took her stance to await Sesshoumaru's attack.  
And attack he did. Unfortunately, she didn't have the training that he did, or the experience. She tried to side step his front attack but wasn't quick enough and his claws caught her in the shoulder, knocking her to the floor as he skidded to a stop right over her. While he might have thought she was down for the count, he summoned his youki whip just in case. However the great Sesshoumaru was not expecting the kick that was delivered right between his legs, while she slid out from under him, the pain bringing him to his knees where she was a few seconds before. Kagome stood in front of him as he tried to recover, with almost an imitation of Inuyasha's smirk. Today must be the day where everyone lets their guard down, for Sesshoumaru sat up on his knees and had her bound in his youki whip before she could even blink.  
Still extremely sore, Sesshoumaru worked his way up to stand in front of her, keeping a overly tight grip on the end of his whip, and watched her with a smirk of his own as Kagome struggled and held him with a glare close to his own at the same time.  
"Now, I'll ask you again. What in the hell did you think you were doing in here wench? What made you think that you could destroy my home and not pay for it?!" The irritation began to leak its way back into his voice, as she had stopped struggling and was looking quite happy with herself.  
" I don't know what came over me Sesshoumaru-sama. But after what you've done to me, don't expect any apologies from me!!" Kagome resumed her struggles with a renewed effort, her comment to Sesshoumaru dripping with malice. She was suddenly yanked to her feet to crash into a solid body, something like sharp needles at her neck, she looked up to see a pair of gold/red eyes staring at her. A rumbling reached her ears before she heard the vibrations of a dangerous growl coming from the body next to her. Her own body started to vibrate in time to his and she was briefly amazed to hear an answering growl coming from herself.  
"Not that I, Sesshoumaru should have to explain my self to you, but this Sesshoumaru has done nothing to you. While I can explain how you got to your current condition, you will have to learn more respect towards your taiyoukai before I consider helping you further." "why would this Kagome even consider respecting you? You have done nothing but try to kill my friends and me for months, not including just now. You will get nothing from me!" Squeezing her throat closer, Sesshoumaru attempted to have some control while replying, "Human! You should be smart enough to know that you are youkai now, and lower level youkai like yourself owe me due respect, especially if I have saved your life and taken care of you!!" Kagome merely snarled at these words, and went back to struggling, opening wounds in her throat and kicking Sesshoumaru at the same time. With a roar, he lengthened his whip and sent it flying around the iron bedpost, pinning her to it. "You can stay here until you decide to respect me in my home. Or control your pathetic temper. If even a lower-level demon like yourself can't control yourself, than your better off dead." Sweeping from the room, he left her to wallow in her rage alone, still bound to the post.  
With an ear-splitting scream of rage, Kagome experienced her first demon rage, her eyes turning a bright red and putting a shade over her sight. Her struggles became almost enraged spasms as she was desperate for freedom, revenge and death, in that order. A small beam of light struck her face as it came through the drapes, she looked outside to see the sun rising slowly, her raging slowing. She knew something was happening from the foreboding feeling that she got looking at that blood red golden sphere.... 


End file.
